Bay (seawolf179 dragonsona)
''this is seawolf179 dragonsona, do not steal appearance: '' Bay has a thin/swift build that has navy blue scales, light aqua underscales, ocean blue head seawing/icewing head cerise and beak thing a lighter blue thing by the beak, ocean blue chin thing, sea blue glow scale pattern, the pattern is more teardroped and moon like. Navy/dark navy blue horns which the too front ones are seawing and some smaller icewing horns,claws and spines the webs on the spines are a light blue, she has a icewing tail and wings, she has a aqua/turquoise middle wing, the same dark navy colored spines on her tail. She has turquoise blue eyes almost look like the ocean itself. Jewely wise: she wears 3 bracelets on her front legs bracelets on the right: blue,silver,aqua blue: left side: navy blue,silver,blue: she oddly never takes them off because they are special to her, she has blue hood that she'll sometimes wear ''personality:'' Bay seems nice on the outside to most dragons but if you get to know her she is protective and will fight for her friends she is mostly friendly. Bay can be stubborn as a mule, or hard headed but to most she goes along with it. Bay is random sometimes gaining the title of "queen of random" and personality she likes it, mostly her randomness is her way of filling the void of her mind. Bay if you mess with her enough you'll probably get punched or slapped, she doesn't like dealing with other peoples nonsense unless they are friends or if Bay even cares. Bay hates it when people are cowards, but most times she'll ignore you or just slowly inch closer to a place where if you mess with her you'll get in trouble or if you bother her enough she would punch you or put you in her place when talking bay if you can even talk with her from her ant-socialness. Bay will try be mostly normal but she'll be as random you can think off If Bay does something wrong even the littlest thing she'll probably feel guilty about it till she somehow can forgive herself or the day she dies she often will just stay in her cave remembering all the times she has messed up When Bay is alone she'll often be thinking or reading a scroll or just hating herself like people do, or feeling guilty When she goes "would love to become friends" she is giving some sort of peek about out she just feels empty and wants friends to fill the void or something.. history: '' "do we really need this?" -Bay Work it progress strengths and weaknesses: ' Bay often uses her swift body to dodge and when the moments right, either use her frost breath or slash. she does love to outsmart dragons by either convencing them thats its a bad idea to mess with her, or using it in battle. She has insomnia so she will often stay up at night reading or trying to keep busy, so she will often be grumpy untill she'll force her self to deal with it. She does try to study and still be intelligent. Even though she has frost breath doesn't mean her scales are good with frost breath so she has to be carefull using it because if it hits herscales it will do the same to any other dragon. she has learn to be better at it though but sometimes she still fails. She often wants to stay in bed because she thinks the day is just gonna be normal which mostly it is, she loves adventure which has lead her into some trouble. Even though she can often stay normal when talking to other dragons she often is socialy awkward, she usely wants to just stay with her friends. '''Relationships: Beetle (DragonflyWarrior12)Beetle (DragonflyWarrior12) - beetle ish bays meme friend,quilt,arena,rainforest rescue squad bud,hammock flavored beverge,amazing friend, bay thinks beetle is a great friend and she thinks she is cool. ^-^ Scarab - Scarab at first felt rude to bay but after scarab and her talked she is like friend or ally to scarab at least she hopes so Sif - Sif seems really cool to bay, she wants to get to know them more, but so far she shares her determination. ^-^ she also shares the love of owls, so in conclusion she thinks they be awesome Snowflake Obsidian - Bay doesn't know much about this dragon but thinks they look awesome and are most likely amazing and she hopes she can befriend them ^-^. Hosanna - Bay thinks Hosanna is nice but hasn't really met them but would love to become friends, she has heard of them though Pomegranate - Bay can honestly relate to her on some degree she shares the nack for the disorganized-ness and the ant-socialness she would love to become friends with Pomegranate Stormbreak - Bay doesn't really know them but has heard of them, she can sort of see though there mask of some sorts, she can't get be hide their mind set since she isn't them, she knows this probably won't happen but would like to be friends Zephyr - she doesn't really know her that well but she has seen how she is able to talk to people without being awkward for the most part, she would love to sit down and talk with this dragon and be friends :3 ''trivia: "well nobody reads these but okay" -bay *Her name is because she lives near a bay which her scales reminded them of one *her favorite food is shrimp *she has a dog called promise gallary: '' Bayyyyyyayayaya.jpeg|amazing art by dragon fries, i mean dragonflywarrior12! Bay (seawolf179 dragonsona).jpg|some horrible art by me XD 1519072715.jpeg|:O amazing meme by dragon fries (noddllesss) Photo on 2-28-18 at 10.40 AM -2.jpg|some more horrible art by me XD IMG-5095.jpg|some amazing art! by XxGalaxzzyxX Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Soldier)